


Burned Into A Heart of Stone

by Moonfrost614



Category: Trollhunters - Daniel Kraus & Guillermo del Toro
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Blood and Violence, F/F, F/M, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Sex, lots of fluff
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-29
Updated: 2019-11-02
Packaged: 2019-12-26 10:10:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 17
Words: 13,609
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18280985
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moonfrost614/pseuds/Moonfrost614
Summary: Gunmar had a queen, strong and beautiful. Everything was perfect, until one day fate took her away. All that was left of the Gumm-Gumm Queen was a motherless whelp and a heartbroken mate.Then one day rumors went around that a cheif carried the same mark as him. The cheif was Ascuas the Unstoppable. Gunmar's greatest rival and foe. Was fate trying to make it worse for him or was it trying to heal the wound it left?





	1. Chapter 1

Gunmar stood in front of the mare in shock. He stared at the mark on her chest, the blue mark glowing. His glowing as well. He looks at the mare again, trying to figure out how this could be. He had seen her before, he knew she was his soulmate when they first met but refused to believe it. 

“This can't be right. You're not my kind.” He growls in confusion. This caused the mare, known as Ascuas, to glare at him.

“And you are not mine. Yet here we are.” It was clear that she didn't want this as much as him. 

“Do you even know how to wield a sword?! You barely have any muscles!” He says as he gestured to her arms. He ignores the fact that her arms and legs are thick with muscles. 

Ascuas snarls at him, baring her fangs at him. “You dare call me weak?!” Before Gunmar can even blink, the mare's fist collided with his face. Gunmar stumbled back clutching his nose. He looked down at his hand to see blood. He looked back at her and growls. 

“Wrench!” He yells as he undercuts her. His hand cut more than it should have. He clinches his hand as he watch her. Ascuas took a step back and shakes her head and rubs her snout. The lava inside of her was more visible from her growing rage.

“Oaf!” She yells before roaring and jumping at him. Her hook like fangs sink into his shoulder. Gunmar let out a roar as he lost his balance and fell over. The two roar at each other as they hit and bite each other. 

An hour passed until the two pulled apart panting heavily. Gunmar was on all four glaring at Ascuas. Ascuas held her head high as stood on all six, returning the glare. 

“Give up, Ascuas.” Gunmar said between pants, “We both know who is stronger.” After saying that he falls over onto his side. Ascuas walks over to him and growls.

“Get up. I'm not done with you.” She then falls to her side. Right next to him, their faces inches from each other. “I hate you.”

“I hate you more.”


	2. Chapter 2

A few days passed since the two leaders had fought. Gumm-Gumms now lived with Ombres, not all of them was that happy about it. Ascuas made sure that her new clanmates had a place to stay and plenty of food for them. They had to make huts for them since Ombres just burned themselves into the ground. Ascuas was not happy when she saw the Gumm-Gumms try to hide they wounds and sickness. She hunted down everyone of them and treated them. 

Gunmar thought it was a waste of time and resources. This lead to him fighting Ascuas again. Now Gunmare was by himself trying to take a nap while some whelps play not far from him. The whelps from both groups had quickly warmed up to each other. Not far from them was some Ombre females, most likely the mothers. They just walked and watched as the whelps played. 

It didn’t take long for one of the whelps from Ascuas’s clan to slowly walk over to him and poke him, then run away. At first Gunmar just ignored them until more whelps joined the game. Gunmar opened his eye and glared at them. Sadly this just seemed to encourage them. Soon he was covered in whelps, they climb and jumped on him. Some even nipped at him. Gunmar would have yelled at them if the mothers were not watching closely. Gunmar let out a sigh he didn’t mind when Bular did this. He is his son and a whelp too. Though these whelps were not his and there was so many of them. 

“All right you little snakes, you had your fun now go.” Says one of the mothers as she walks over to them, smaller whelps riding on her back. The whelps giggle as they ran back to camp. Gunmar let out a soft growl as he watch them go. The mother than lays down next to him as the other mothers join them. “Sorry about that, Gunmar. I’m Koa.” The mother says as she starts to groom her young. Gunmar notice that she was much too old to even lay eggs, little alone be raising young. 

“Koa did you really have to call them that?” Ask a younger female who had two young whelps of her own. Gunmar noticed she and her whelps had wings. Koa let out a huff as she groomed a non-Ombre to Gunmar’s confusion.

“Would you rather have me call them something else?” Koa asked and was about to add more when she saw that Gunmar was confused. “Is something wrong?”

“That whelp…. It is not an Ombre nor yours.” The Underlord said as he looked at the other mothers as well. Their young and some themselves were not fully Ombres. Koa gives a nod at this.

“That is because I taken in orphans. Anyone that has no parent will come to me. I even raised a human once. She had a good heart.” Koa says with a soft smile as she thought about her young. Gunmar made a face at this. 

“You raised a human?” Gunmar could not believe what he just heard. He heard that Ombres took in whelps but he never thought they would taken a human!

“Yes I did and I loved her. She may have only lived 10 years but I never regret taking her in.” Koa says as the other mothers nod along. Gunmar looked at all of them as if they had lost their minds. “Anyway when are you doing the bonding?”

“The Bonding?”

“Is The Bonding. When True Mates or soulmates, bond their souls together. This causes them to become one.” Koa explained to him, “Didn’t Ascuas tell you?”

No Ascuas had not told him of this!

 

“Ascuas!” Gunmar roared as he hunted the chief down in blind rage. It didn’t take him long to find her. The large Ombre was talking to a male and was sorting through some plants. She turns to him with a frown.

“What do you want?” She asked not hiding her displuser. Gunmar got in her face and let out a low growl.

“Why didn’t you tell me of this bonding?” Ascuas blinks at this then turns her back to him, returning to her task. 

“There was no need to. We are not doing it.”

“Why not?!” He demanded her, outrage that she was not paying attached to him. He watches as Ascuas pause before looking back at him.

“Because we are not true mates.”


	3. Chapter 3

Gunmar glared at the ground deep in thought. Not to long ago he had found out about The Bonding and went to Ascuas about it. He didn’t understand why it upsetted him so much. Though what bothered him the most was what Ascuas had said to him. For some reason it hurt him when she said they were not true mates. He knew what she meant about it. She didn’t love him. 

He growls and hits the ground in frustration. So what if she didn’t love him? He didn’t care if she cared for him or not! Then why did it hurt? Why did the thought of Ascuas not caring about him make his chest feel odd? He looks up at the night sky and frowns. Was he growing soft or was he starting to have feeling for Ascuas?

He shakes his head in disbelief. No, that can’t be it! He must have eaten something bad. Yes that is it! No way would he think Ascuas was attractive or brave or strong. Or how beautiful she looks when smirks when she wins in battle or outsmarted a foe. Or how the moonlight made her-. Gunmar growls and shakes his head in rage. He couldn’t think Ascuas like that. She was his enemy! She was a pain in his side! She was-! Gunmar placed a hand on his chest. She is his soulmate. 

Gunmar let out a groan and covered his face. This was so stupid, he was acting like a young bull having a crush for the first time. At least these things easier for him. He has been trying to get the Ombres to join him but they refused him. Now he had a clan in his control. Well sort of in his control. They followed Ascuas alone. If he can get Ascuas to like him a little than the clan will follow her lead. Though he wasn’t sure how he was going to do that. After a few minutes he got an idea. He knew nothing about Ombres so if he got to learn about their culture than maybe it will gain Ascuas’s favor. Lucky for him he knew who to go to.

Gunmar sat among the Ombre elders as they talked and joked. Koa sat across from him while smirking. He knew that the elder would not judge him for asking knowledge. Koa is also the oldest so she would no more than anyone else. The elder than clapped all four hands to get everyone’s attention.

“All right now shut your yaps! We have a visitor to night. He wants to know more about our people.” Koa says as she looks around and then looks back at Gunmar. “Let’s start from the beginning. Many years ago, when the world was still young, there was two spirits. They saw life both big and small and decide to create life of their own.”

“And that is how you were created?” Gunmar asked cutting her off.

“Yes. We were the first trolls to ever exist. Than the rest of you evolved from us.” Koa says as she nods to him. “The spirits were known as Flinx and Linx, who we now call The Brothers.”  
Gunmar gave a nod as he listen to her. He had heard Ascuas talk about them but never really cared at the time to ask about it. He felt a little guilty about that. “Can you tell me more about your culture?”

Koa smiles and gives a nod to this. “Anything specific?” Gunmar thinks about it then thinks about then gives a nod.

“What are those crystals for?” Gunmar asked as he points at the green and dark red crystals that hang from Toa’s neck. He notice that only the adults seam to wear them. Some wear one green crystal while others wore one green crystal and another different colored crystal.

“We wear them to show what clans we belong or come from. I came from the Cogadh Clan.” Koa says as she shows him the red crystal, “And this one is from this clan, the Vida Clan.” She says showing the green one. “Each crystal is a symbol to each clan. And one day you will have one of your own." 

Gunmar looked at her in shock. “One of my own?” He never thought he would be seen as one of them. Seen as an equal to these powerful beings. He didn’t know what to think or feel. These Ombres were confusing the hell out of him.


	4. Chapter 4

Gunmar rubbed his face in half boredom and frustration. It has been two days since he went to Koa and the other elders for help. All he got was useless history or stories that didn’t help him at all. Gunmar was making his way over to the elders when he saw Koa walking over to him. 

“Ah there you, Gunmar. Let’s go.” The elder says as she walks past him. Gunmar looks at her in confusion and followers her. They head to the woods, away from the camp. “I know why you really came to me for help. You want to win Ascuas over.” Koa looks at him and smirks while he makes a face. “Don’t lie, Gunmar. I know what you are planning.”

“Yet you want to help me?” Gunmar asked confused at this. Koa nods at him as she walks over to a tree. Gunmar close behind her. 

“Of course I do. You two looked so cute when you met the first time.”

“First time? You mean when we tried to kill each other?”

“What? Oh no!” Koa laughs, “Do you remember a young mare headbutting you between your legs? That was Ascuas.”

Gunmar blinks a few times in shock. He thought Ascuas looked familiar. How did he not put it all together sooner? It all made since now. “Does she know?”

The elder rolled her eyes at this. “Of course she doesn’t know. She is clueless like you!” She then points at the tree. “See that hole? There is a beehive in there and you need to get the honey.”

Gunmar looks up to see some insects a little above his head. Then he turns to Koa. “Why?”

“You want to impress her don’t you? She has a sweet tooth. She will be happy to see it.” Koa says as she walks away. “Good luck.”

Gunmar watches her leave then turns back to the tree. This better be worth it.

 

An hour later Gunmar had returned with a bowl full of honey combs. He held his head high when he sees Ascuas laying near the mothers grooming a whelp. He let a grunt when he got closer to her. The mare stopped grooming the whelp and looked up at him. He then places the bowl next to her. “For you.”

Tense moments passed until Ascuas looks up at Gunmar and smiles at him. She gives him a nod as she brings the bowl closer to her. “Thank you, Gunmar. Would you like some?”

Gunmar shakes his head as he fills his heart beat against his chest. He watches as the chief shared her treat with the whelp. He noticed that the whelp looked like Ascuas but had brown fur and hazel eyes. Was this her whelp? Would their whelps look like Ascuas too? He quickly shakes his head at that thought. He quickly leaves without saying another word.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the late update. I hope you enjoyed this.


	5. Chapter 5

Gunmar watched as his son ,Bular, roughhousing with some whelps around his age. A few of the younger ones tried to join in. Gunmar let out snort of amusement when Ascuas’s whelp jumped on to Bular’s back. Gunmar was quite shocked when he found out that when Ombres came into the world they were not bull or mare. He was even more shocked when he found out that Ascuas was born as a mare, along with her whelp, Ailill. 

Ailill was red with brown fur and with mismatched eyes. Two dark blue eyes with two bright green eyes. The whelp was headstrong like her mother but was shy too. Well she was shy of him. No she wasn’t shy, she was scared of him. Why would she be scared of him?

“Hello, Gunmar.” Ascuas says as rubs her head against him and sits with him. Gunmar notice she was doing that after the honey business. That had been two weeks ago and Gunmar still didn’t know what to think about it. 

“Ascuas.” He rumbles and turns back to the whelps. They were no longer playing but watching something. Gunmar couldn’t see what they were watching. That is when they all let out yelps and ran over to the two adults. All but Ailill who was chasing what had scared the whelps. Gunmar watched in confusion for a few seconds before Ailill returned caring a lizard in her mouth. 

“Well done Ailill!” Ascuas says with great pride and gives her daughter a few licks on her head. Ailill purrs happly at the praise she was getting. The red whelp then throw the lizard into the air and swallowed it whole. The other whelps let whines and compiled about being hungry. Gunmar rolled his eyes and nudge Bular, getting his attachen.

“If you so hungry than go get something.” He says with a snort. Bular grins and run off, the other whelps following close behind. Ailill was the only one who stayed behind. Ascuas bent down and picked her up in her powerful jaws. Gunmar got up and followed them closely. They went to the center of the camp. In the very center was a small pile of heartstones. Ascuas gently put Ailill back down and took a small piece. She then tied it to the whelps fur. 

Gunmar watched in confusion as his partner did this. “What are you doing?” Gunmar was wondering why they had the pieces for. He knew they could live without them. So why would they need them? 

Ascuas looks at Gunmar than nudges Ailill away. “Go play, little one.” She then turns back to Gunmar and spoke as soon as the whelp was gone. “We wouldn’t always like this. Forced to move to one place to another. The only time we traveled was to go to a new heartstone.” The mare let out a sigh as looked away. “It happened before my mother hatched. All around the world Ombres protected the heartstones, but there was no one to protect us. We were chased, slayed for nothing!”

Gunmar listened to her, he could feel her pain and anger. He lets her continue.

“We came from the Heartstones….. They stole a part of us. So we steal from them. That is why they hate us so much. They want us gone but we keep coming back. They want to forget but we will never forget for what they did to us.” Ascuas looks back at him, there was so much pain in her eyes.

Gunmar leans forward and touches his forehead against hers. “I promise you will have what was stolen from you.” The two stay like this for a few minutes before Ascuas pulls away smiling at Gunmar.

“Thank you, Gunmar.” Ascuas says softly before turning back to pile and taking the largest piece. She then movies behind him and ties it to his fur. She then moves back to his side and press her nose to the side of his face. The mare giggles before running away. 

Gunmar blinks and slowly touches the side of his face. His heart beats against his chest and his mark glowed. What was this feeling he felt? Oh he felt this before. He never thought he would feel it again. It didn’t scar him what scared him wa that he liked it.


	6. Chapter 6

Gunmar watches as Ombres and non-Ombres gathered together in the center of the camp. They circle around the pile of Heartstones. Koa and Ascuas sat on the largest piece. The juvenile Ombres sitting in front of two mares. Between the two leaders and the young trolls was three stone bowls. 

 

Earlier that night Ascuas explained to him what was happening. She had called it The Choosing, it was when juveniles choose if they will be mare, bull, both or neither. Gunmar was quite surprised by this. She then explained that Ombres are born neither bull or mare. She then told him after The Choosing they will go on The Hunting. 

 

The Hunting was when the juveniles would go to a Trollmarket and steal as mean pieces of the Heartstones as they could. They must also kill one or more none Ombres and bring back food as well. And they all must do this without any help.

 

Gunmar watches as Koa gave out a speech in the Ombre's tongue. He watches as each one came up and drink from one of the stone bowls. There was one who didn't drink from any of them. No matter what they did Ascuas would lean down and touch foreheads with them. When all of them had drink from the bowls Ascuas gave a speech. At the end of the speech all of the Ombres roar, all but Ascuas.

 

Gunmar sat back as Ascuas hops down and walks over to him. "There is twenty of them. This may end well." 

 

"Maybe." He says as he watches them get ready. "No weapons?"

 

The red troll smirks at him. "We don't need them to kill, Gunmar. The Brothers gave us claws and teeth for reasons."

 

Well she wasn't wrong about that. Though he prefers a sword or some kind of blade. He opens his mouth to say something but is cut off by Ascuas.

 

"So are you ready?" She was wagging her tail like some dog.

 

"Ready for what?" He asked looking at her. She was up to something. He just knows it, no one is that happy!

 

Ascuas turns to him with a smile. "The Hunting of course."

 

Gunmar made a sound of confusion. He doesn't know what she is talking about. "I don't understand."

 

She smiles even more at his confusion. "You are new to the clan so you must join The Hunting. Your clan will not be joining you since they are still healing." 

 

Gunmar looked at her in shock and then snaps his jaws closed. He looks away from her for a few minutes until he lets out a huff. "Fine." He was hungry anyway. 

 

Not long after Gunmar and the young Ombres were leaving the camp. They had ten hours before the sun came back. Gunmar looks over his shoulder at the fading camp. He turns back to the front, the closet Trollmarket was in the distance. Gunmar chuckles as a grin makes its way onto his face. This is going to be very fun.


	7. Chapter 7

Gunmar let out a laugh as him and the rest of his group ran for it. He would normally fight the in rage trolls but this wasn't a normal time. He could hear the furious trolls behind them, yelling and cursing them. 

After sometime they slowed down to Gunmar's relief. He was not made for speed and had a hard time keeping up, even though he was sure they were not even going full speed. He puts downs his loot so he could catch his breath. The others do the same but that was so they could joke around. 

**"How many of those weakling did you kill, Kin?” **An all drown bull asked what Gunmar believed to be their sister.****

************ ** **

****

********

**"About five, I think. I got a good piece of a heartstone and a sword!”**

****  
**Nice!”******

********** **

********** **

Gunmar listened as the younger trolls bragged about their kills and what they were able to grab. The black troll looks down at his loot and puffed his chest out with pride. Out of all of them he had the largest. He had broken off a piece of the heartstone that was as long and thick as his arm. He had grabbed two swords and some meat, probably human. 

After Gunmar was able to catch his breath, they gathered their things and headed for home. They are a mile away from camp when they had to climb over a large area of rocks. As they are going down, Gunmar lost his footing and rolled the rocky hill.

“Gunmar!” The Ombres called out as they ran down to his side. “Are you alright?”

The dark troll gave them a growl as he got up. “I’m not weak-” He stops as he winces in pain. His shoulder was dislocated and something was wrong with his ankle. 

 

Kin takes his things while her brother helps Gunmar, who tries to bite him. **“We will tell them you got hurt in battle. You fought them off so we could get away.”**

These causes Gunmar to pause and think about it. This might help him with Ascuas. He knew she took pity on the weak and she would think he was brave for aiding the youth. With a growl he lets them help him. 

It took them awhile to reach camp but when they do they are greeted by almost the whole clan. Bular was the first to greet Gunmar while the rest told the clan the little lie. 

"Father! Father! What did you bring back? Did you burn the village to the ground?” The whelp asked with a grin as Ailill joins them.

**"Did you bring me a toy?” **She asked hopefully as she pushes Bular out of the way. The larger troll opened his mouth to answer them but is stopped by a worried Ascuas. "Gunmar! Are you alright? Is it true you were hurt?” The red troll asked him as she checks him over. She pushes him down so he would be setting. She grabs his injured ankle and looks at it before going to his shoulder. “Your ankle is sprained and your shoulder is dislocated. Hold still.” Gunmar’s eyes go wide at relation at what was about to happen. “Wait! Don’t-” Gunmar roars in pain as his shoulder is put back in place with a loud popping sound. He turns to Ascuas with a growl, “What was-”****

****Four hands gently cup his face as four dark blue eyes looked into a light blue eye. All anger vanished from Gunmar’s body, shocked by the gentleness from the other troll. Two of the hands pull away and ties something around his neck. Ascuas backs away allowing him to see that she had tied a green crystal around his neck. "Looks good on you.” She says with a shy smile, “Well I should check on the others. Rest you deserved in."** **

********

********

He watches her slowly walk away, words stuck in his throat. He holds they necklace in his hand. His mark glowing brightly as his heart beat against his chest.

While this happened Bular and Ailill looked at each other in confusion. What just happened?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I spent an hour trying to fix this..... Just ignore it please


	8. Chapter 8

A month has passed since the accident. During that time every fully grown Gumm-Gumm had to go through the same trail as Gunmar did. Lucky for them they all succeed. They also moved to a different land. 

 

There were many creatures and plants that he had never seen before. They traveled for many days until they reached a river. They then followed it up stream until they came across a large Ombre camp. Different clans merged into one, for almost over a month. Apparently all Ombre clans would come together at this very spot, every year. 

 

That had been two days ago and Gunmar still couldn’t get over the fact. He watched as Bular and Ailill wrestal over some meat. Bular let out a whelp as his younger sibling bite him beore headbutting her. This only made it worse, the little mare fell to her side in shock before glaring at him. It wasn’t long when Bular came running back to his father in fear. 

 

Gunmar let out a snort, standing up so his son couldn’t use him as a safe haven. “I told you not to get between an Ombre and their food.”

 

That is when Gunmar notice something from the corner of his eye. He looks to the side to see Ascuas to be having an argument with an Ombre bull. The bull was about the same height as Ascuas, who reached his chin on their hind legs. He had brown grass like fur and a grey hide. His body was covered in scars and chunks off him was missing. 

 

As Gunmar watched the pair, the bull stood on their hind legs. Ascus with a growl of rage does the same thing. Gunmar knew when an Ombre stood on their hind legs it was to show dominance and challenge anyone who dared to go against it. 

 

For a split second Gunmar believed that he would have to aid Ascuas. But as soon as the fight started it was quickly over. The bull dropped to all six before walking away. 

 

Ailill and Bular then quickly ran over to Ascuas, who greeted them with a tired smile. Gunmar followed them over to her.

 

"Who was that? Why did he challenge you?" Gunmar asked looking in the direction where the bull went. 

 

Ascuas let out a sigh, "That would be Podrido. Ailill's father."

 

Ailill looked down at the ground at the mention of her father. She did look like him a little bit. Same grey hide and bright green eyes. 

 

Ascuas shakes her head and turns back to her soulmate. "In a few minutes, fathers and their young will gather around a fire to play with drums and dance." 

 

"Where will you be?" Gunmar asked her.

 

The Ombre laughs and pats his face. "I'll be with other mothers leading the hunt."

 

She then leans down and nuzzles both Bular and Ailill. "Have fun you two. I'll be back soon."  
She then turns and leaves.

 

A few minutes passed and a large fire was started. True to Ascuas's words, fathers and their young gather around to have fun. Some fathers just talk to among each other with their little ones played. Others joined in the fun. Gunmar was one of those fathers. The dark troll laughed as he and his son danced and played the drums. 

 

That is when he sees Ailill trying to get Podrido's attention, only to get ignored. The little troll hung their head and slowly walked away. Tears falling from her eyes. Gunmar felt sick when he saw this. How could her own father do that to her?

 

So Gunmar did the only thing that could be done. He walked over to her and scooped her up on to his shoulder. He then went over to Bular and did the same thing. Both whelps laugh and giggle at this. "Let us have some fun shall we?"

 

After hours of playing, Gunmar and the whelps had returned to their tent. Their nest was a very large hole dug into the Earth, thanks to Ascuas. Gunmar watched as Ailill tried to fight off the sleep, while Bular was softly snoring next to her. 

 

"Go to sleep, Ailill. You need your strength, pumpkin." He mummers as he yawns. 

 

The little grey troll yawns and before she falls asleep she whispers something that cought the warrior off guard. 

 

"Night, Papi" 

 

Gunmar stared at the whelp with shock, for some reason he felt a warm buzzing feeling inside. He then smiles before falling asleep himself.


	9. Chapter 9

When Gunmar woke up the next night he found Ascuas sleeping next to him. This was the first time she ever sleep next to him. Gunmar felt a warm feeling in his chest and belly. He leans down and sniffs her mane. The scent of spices, scorching sands, clay and rain filled his nose. He then softly touches the light red fur. It felt like grass but softer! How strange it was. 

"Father what are you doing?" The familiar voice of Bular called from the entrance of the tent. 

"Nothing!" Gunmar yells as he quickly pulls away from the Ombre. "What do you want?"

Bular made a face but then grins. "Ailill got stuck in a tree while chasing some weird looking an animal." 

The older troll let out a sigh before getting up. "Lead the way."

It didn't them long to find her. The little whelp was stuck between the trunk of the tree and a large branch. She was on her side, back against the tree. There were claw marks on the branch to show that she had tried to free herself. 

"Hi Papi!" Ailill says with a bright smile. "You should have seen me! I almost got it!"

"To bad you slipped." Bular says with a smirk.

"I didn't slip! You threw a rock at me!" Ailill growls and tries to hit him.

"Did not!"

"Did too!"

"Did not!"

"Did too!"

Gunmar let out a low growl as the two siblings argue. It was way too early for this. "Enough! If you don't stop arguing I will leave you both in this tree and have your mother deal with you!"

They immediately became quite and looked at each other, then looking away. Bular then mumbles, "She isn't my mother." 

Gunmar let out a sigh before pulling Ailill free. The little grey troll wags her tail as she ran about. She then hits Bular and runs away. "Your it!"

Bular growls before running after her. "Get back here, Brat!"

Gunmar shakes his head as he follows them back to camp. Whelps, you can't with them and you can't live without them. 

An hour so later Gunmar is doing push ups as some whelps sat on his back. They cheered and laughed every time he went up and then drop down. 

As seven more whelps joined the other thirty eight whelps on the warlord's back, Ascuas stepped out. Gunmar notice her staring at him, being a show off that he is, he starts to do one arm push ups. Ascuas then moves over to him.

"Gunmar I need you to come patrol with me."

Gunmar pauses and looks up at her in confusion. "Why? Can't you go on your own?"

He watches as she glared at him for a moment before letting out a sigh. She then gets up and starts to walk away. "I guess I'll just go on my own when there is a big strong bull right behind. Then again he can't be real bull if he is afraid to help his soulmate." 

Gunmar immediately sat up, causing the whelps to roll off of him. He quickly follows her with a huff. How dare she change his bullhood! He will show her!

For an hour the two walked along the river. Gunmar would ask Ascuas questions about the beast they would see and she would happily tell him. That is when the red troll ran over to the water. 

"Have you ever had fish before?" She ask him as she walks into the water. 

Gunmar makes a face a face as he watches her. "I don't know what that is…. Get out of the water before you drown." 

Ascuas smirks at him before looking at the water. "In a minute. Now hush."

Gunmar growls but waits for her at the banks. After a moment there is a loud splash. Gunmar had almost missed it. Ascuas had lunged forward and when they turn to face him there was a large gray thing flopping in their mouth. The Ombre chief made her way onto the shore and drops the thing at his feet.

"That is a fish. Go on try it. It's good!" Ascuas says with a smile. 

After a moment the larger troll picks it up and plops it into his mouth. It…. Was really good. "Not bad, Dragonspawn."

"Dragonspawn? That's a new one!" She laughs and nudges him. "Come on, we should go back." 

He gives a small nod and walks beside her. He feels his chest beat against his chest as their shoulders brush against each other. He glances at her to see her smiling happily at the stars. She was beautiful, so beautiful. Gunmar smiles a little bit, maybe this isn't so bad after all.


	10. Chapter 10

Bular watched as the other whelps played together. He would join in but he felt mad. He felt like this every since the Ombres showed up. He didn't mind the whelps though, he had more playmates now. He even has a sister now, Ailill. What made him mad was that his father was replacing his mother. He didn't want a new mother. He wants his real mother back. He wants her to hold him and tell all kinds of stories. 

“Hello, Laghu Yoddha.” A voice says from behind Bular. Bular turns around to see a strange looking troll sitting on log. The troll had two arms and two legs, two eyes that looked like Ascuas’s. He had spin horns that carved around his head. That didn’t make him strange. What made him strange was that he seemed to be glowing. 

“I am Bular, not la-lag yaha!” The little trolls says trying to say what older troll said. The stranger smiles gently at him.  
“Laghu yoddha. It means little warrior.”

Bular narrows his eyes at the stranger. He then smiles and puffs out his chest in pride. “Father says I’m going to be a king someday!”

“Oh really?” The glowing troll asked with a smile. “I am sure you will make a good king.”

Bular wags his stump tail, “ I will be the best king-” He pauses and thinks, he didn’t know this bull’s name. “Uh- what’s your name?”

The troll smiles at him, “I am Xin’ta. If you ever need me just give me howl.” As he says this Bular hears his father call for him. Bular turns to the sound of the voice before turning back to see Xin’ta gone. He shrugs his shoulders and ran to where his father was. 

Gunmar was sitting next Ascuas, both returning from their patrol. Ailill was no longer was playing with the others but trying to bite Gunmar’s hand.

“Father! Father! I made a new friend!" Bular says as he jumps on to his father's arm.

Gunmar turns to his oldest. "Is that so?" He tries to shake him off but it doesn't work. Now the mighty king had two whelps clinging to his arms. 

"Yep! But he left." Bular says as he chew on the arm. Ascuas laughs before she threw herself on top of him. 

"Ah! Ascuas get you fat tail off of me!" Gunmar yells playfully as he holds the whelps in the air before falling onto his side. Ailill and Bular quickly climb on to their father's face. 

As the family laugh and bonded a figure watched from the shadows. It clinched onto it's staff made of something or someone's spine. It growls before walking away.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the short chapter. I hope you guys enjoyed it.


	11. Chapter 11

Gunmar looked around the large crowd of Ombres looking for his family. That is when he decided to check the river, maybe they decided to get something to drink. 

As Gunmar made his way to the river he noticed that everyone was starting to act strange and smell odd. Ascuas included. Ascuas scent was stronger and made Gunmar feel things. Ascuas was also… flirting with him. Gunmar shakes his head, he will have to ask them or Koa about it later. 

Gunmar finally makes it to the river to see something he never wanted to see again. There in the water was Ascuas with Ailill and Bular. Gunmar felt his heart sinks as he ran to the shore. “Ascuas?! What are you doing?!”

The troll in question looks up at him, hands at Bular’s side. “I’m teaching him how to swim. All whelps learn how to swim.”

“You live in the desert! What do you know about swimming?!” Gunmar demanded passing back and forth.

Ascuas rolls her eyes before looks at Bular as he splashed in the water. “More than you do. If you don’t like it then come and get him. Otherwise shut up and watch.”

Gunmar stood there for a few minutes before sitting down on the sand with a low growl. No way was he getting in there. He didn't care if they drowned but just in case he was going to stay and watch. 

Gunmar wasn't sure when he feel asleep but he woke with a start. He looked around to see Ascuas and their children were no were to be seen. He stood up with worry, had they been swept away by the river? He looked around in a panic when the water exploded. Gunmar let out a cry and jumped backwards, he lost his balance and fell backwards. 

Laughter filled the air as Ascuas came out of the water and shakes it off. Gunmar left an arm to stop the water from getting in his face. 

“You should have seen your face!” She laughs as she throws herself onto his legs, still laughing. “Oh and that scream!”

Gunmar let out an embarrassed growl, “I did not scream.”

Ascuas smirks at him, “Yes you did.”

“I did not.”

 

“Did too.”

“Did not!”

“Gunmar you screamed so loud that my ears were ringing!” Ascuas says with a smug look.

With an annoyed growl he pushed her off and was about to get up when the mare jumps him. The two rolled around the ground laughing and growling, until Ascuas was on top of him. Gunmar looked up at her as they tried to catch their breath. Gunmar had both hands on her hips as she saddle him. He could feel those warm hands on his chest. He watches as the joy in those beautiful dark blue eyes slowly filled with tears. He cups the side of her face as she leans to it and cries.

“You left me in the ashes of my home! You said you would come back! For me! For us!” Her hands went to her belly. “Why didn’t you come back?”

Her tears felt like acid against his hide. He felt a lump in his throat. He hadn’t seen her look like this before. So lost and broken. It didn’t feel right to see Ascuas the Unstoppable look so weak. “I thought you were dea-”  
He was caught off as roaring could be herd from the camp could be heard. Ascuas quickly got off of him and wiped away her tears and took a deep breath in. She looked like she hadn’t been crying just seconds ago. 

“We better make sure that roar wasn’t for Bular and Aillil.” Ascuas says turning back to camp. Gunmar gave a nod as he got up to follow her. 

Guilt and anger ate at his heart. Guilt for making Ascuas hurt like this. To leave her alone and on her own. Anger for not looking for her remains.


	12. Chapter 12

Gunmar followed Ascuas as they walked through the tall grass. They were hunting together since it was their turn to make food for all the clans that gathered. It had been the other night when the river accident happened. Gunmar felt a twinge of guilt but ignored it. He notices how Ascuas cares herself in the grass, low and alert. Looking for a good target. That is when he heard a strange sound. He turns to see some odd looking beast. 

There were at least six of them with three smaller visions of them. There were grey, with long noses and big ears. They had long white things that Gunmar guessed to be tusk. He started to move closer to them, he decided one of them should be enough. That was until he heard a low growl.

“Gunmar. Leave them alone.” Ascuas says watching him closely. He looks at Ascuas then at the strange creatures who were now watching them. 

“Why? We can easily take one down.” He growls and licks his lips.

“We do not hunt mothers and their young.” Ascuas says before walking away, “Besides they are my favorite. They never truly forget things.”

Gunmar glances at the group before rushing to Ascuas’s side. “Why?”

The mare shrugs as she looks around. “When they lose someone they remember it. They mourn, feel joy like us. Also the mares travel and raise the young together. It’s mostly made of sisters and daughters.” The more she told him the more excited she got. “One time when I was a whelp I got stuck in some mud when I was playing with one of their young. I started to cry and call for help but one came. Or so I thought. The calf’s mother heard my cries and came over and pull me out of the mud. I will never forget that day.”

Gunmar silently watches her in awe. He had never known that. He looks over his shoulder back at the herd. He hums before turning back to his queen to be. He noticed that she dropped to a crunch and was slowly making her way to a group of weird looking horses. 

When Ascuas was close enough she lungs forward and sinks her teeth into the balck and white beast. He was about to join in when he heard some strange sounds. 

To his right he could hear some kind of whooping sound. He decides to follow the sound. It lead him about a mile from Ascuas to a large mud hole. 

There in the mud was one of those large creatures. Surrounding her was strange spotted animals.That is when he saw a baby with large the large creature. He realizes that the mother was trying to protect her baby.

Normally he would even bother interfacing with nature but something inside him told him he had to help. So with a roar he charges at the spotted beasts. A few immediately ran away while a few stayed behind. Gunmar made quick use of them. 

When he was done he turned to the mother and her little one. He felt his throat go tight when he sees the mother laying on her side, gently touching her little one's face. He slowly walks over to her. She tries to sit up but is to weak. He sees large wounds around her body. Some of them were already affected.

"Shhhh. Rest great mother." He rumbles, "You fought long and hard. Let your sisters greet you in the stars." 

His single blue eye stares into those brown eyes. She blinks before reaching up in touching his face with her trunk. She wraps her trunk around his hand before going back to her little one. She then close her eyes. A minute passed until she stops breathing. 

Gunmar let out a sigh before turning to leave when he heard a little thumping sound. He looks down to see the little one. He had forgotten them. He watched as they nudge their mother. 

In the distance he could hear the whooping sound of the spotted beasts. He knew the little one will die. Still it wasn't his problem. 

Sometime later Gunmar found Ascuas piling up her kills. She had killed at least six of the weird looking horses. She turned to him with a smile turned to a frown.

"Really? Really Gunmar?"

"What? It's mother is dead. I'm only going to keep it to fatten it up." He says as he walks over to help her. The little beast following him. 

Ascuas rolls her eyes at him. "Did you name them?"

".... Yes….. Nagy or Trumpet. Maybe Little Drum." He says before picking up two of the horses. He smirks as the little thing tried to help.

"Well she is cute…. She is your responsibility. I'm not going to take care of her for you." Ascuas says before leading the way back to camp.

After a few minutes they get to their shared tent. Gunmar started the fire and get the broth going while Ascuas skinned and cleaned the prey. The little gray beast kept trying to touch the flames, forcing Gunmar to hold her. 

Ascuas was on the fourth one when she pauses and turns to Gunmar. "Do you remember how we met?" 

Gunmar glared at his pet before looking at Ascuas with a smirk. "Yes. I tried to hold you hostage but you headbutted me in my grunk-nuts."

Ascuas laughs at that and shakes her head. "I remember that. We became each other's rivals. Then we became friends."

"Then lovers." Gunmar finishes. They stare at each other before Gunmar coughs and looks away, just as the new whelp tried to touch the fire again. 

"No!" He yells and drags her away from the fire. "I should have left you." 

His only response from her was a little toot and a few pats to the face. 

Another few minutes and Ascuas was sitting by the pot, storing it to make sure it didn't burn. Gunmar sat next to her as Bular and Ailill played with their new playmate.

That is when Ascuas leans against him, placing her head against his shoulder. Gunmar jumped a little, causing a snort from the other troll. The dark king felt his stomach flip flop. He wished for this moment last forever.

"Do you remember when you told me to roll in a pregnant trolls piss to trick Orlagk?" Ascuas asked softly.

Gunmar let out a low groan. He took it back. "Yes. I wasn't very smart back then." 

Ascuas laughs a little. "You still an idiot but…." She trails off. 

Gunmar makes a noise as he looks down at her. "But what?"

Ascuas blushes as she looks up at him. "But you are my idiot." As she said this she leans forward and lays her head on his chest. "I missed you. I missed you so much."

Gunmar wraps his arms around her and holds her close. "I…. I missed you too, Brat."

And he meant it.


	13. Chapter 13

Gunmar pulled his lips back in a snarl as a few young bulls got too close to Ascuas, trying to win her favor. The other day he found out it was the beginning of the Ombres mating season. Now he was determined to protect her from anyone who was foolish enough to woe Ascuas. He has gotten in three fights already, two bulls and one mare. Ascuas was also fighting anyone who tried anything with him. He would never say it out loud but he loved it when he saw her looming over the challengers. 

He was snapped out of his thoughts when Ascuas came over to him and rubbed against him. He let out a low rumble and leans against her. He could smell her scent, it was intoxicating. She smelled of spices, clay, scorching sands, and something else that Gunmar couldn’t place. It got him a little excited. He wanted more of Ascuas, to hold her, to feel her. He wanted her everything. 

“Disgusting! You have fallen, Ascuas.” The voice of Podrido could be heard behind the couple. Ascuas made an annoyed sound as Gunmar growls and turns to the rotten Ombre. 

“What do you want now, Podrido?” Ascuas asked as her fur stood on end. Gunmar stays in place, he knows that Ascuas can handle this low life on her own. Though he didn’t like the way he was looking at her.

Podrido grins as he slips over to Ascuas. “You know what I’m here for. Let me show you what it’s like to be with a real troll.” 

Gunmar let out a low growl and went to grab him but was stopped by the wave of Ascuas hand. He stands down for now. 

“You? A real troll? A real troll won’t stand by and let his father destroyed his eggs.”Ascaus says with a growl. “So if you excuse me I have better things to do.” 

“What does he have that I don’t?!” Podrido demands, “I never left you! I gave you everything you wanted! And you turn your back on me!”

Ascuas doesn’t even bother to look at him. “He never put me in a cage.”

That was the last push the grey troll needed. With a roar he lunges at Gunmar. Gunmar let out a grunt as he hits the ground with a loud thud. Podrido screams as he claws at the black troll’s chest and face. Grunmar roared in return and quickly rolls over so that he is on top of the smaller bull. He grabs onto Podrido’s tail and snaps it in half. He laughs as the screaming rings in his ears. With a single hand, he wraps it around his foes face. Then he slams the head into the ground, again and again. With a growl Gunmar stands up and slams a foot on to the Ombres chest.

“You are not worthy of Ascuas. Neither am I. Ascuas is more than I will ever understand. She gives compashin to those who don’t deserve it. She will stand by your side till you breathe your last breath. You may call her Ascuas the Beautiful and you are right. She is beautiful but she is more than that. She is the apple of my eye, the fire in my loins. She is the fire that keeps the darkness away. Then again how would you know?” 

He stomps on Podrido one last time before turning to Ascuas. Saying he was shocked when he saw the look on her face was an understatement. 

Ascuas dark blue eyes were full of awe. There was a slight yellow color on her cheeks and ears. "Do you really mean it? Those things you said?" 

Gunmar let out a low rumble. "Every word, my Unstoppable Queen."

Ascuas smiles and walks over to him on her hind legs. As she walked over to him her hips swing side to side. Gunmar licks his lips as he takes her hand and pulled her closer. Ascuas wraps two of her arms around his thick neck, sharp fingers tangled into his messy mane. The other two went to her shirt to untie it. She hops a little wrapping her legs around the taller troll’s hims. Gunmar chuckles at this before wrapping his arms around her slim body. Gunmar carried her back to their tent, thankful that Koa will be watching Ailil and Bular until the end of the month. 

Ascuas laughs when Gunmar drops her into the nest. She let out a snort as she watches him as she finishes undressing herself. This causes Gunmar let out a low rumble. He quickly unbuckled his kilt and drop on all fours, he slowly stalks to Ascuas. His eye scans over her body, soaking in every detail he could see. The scars, the dents, the lava that flowed through her body. He traces one of the veins with a clawed finger, causing Ascuas to moan and buck. Gunmar let out a chuckle, he always enjoyed teasing her. 

“S-stop teasing me, Brute!” Ascuas scolds him, blushing as he kept tracing her. He leans forward and whispers in her fox like ears.

“You are mine and only mine, Dragonspawn.” He says as he slips inside of her. He grins when he hears her gasp. He lets out a grunt as he starts to move his hips, her clawed fingers digging into his shoulders and chest. Oh how he missed this. The warmth, the moaning, all of it.

The two will keep going at it long after the sun has risen. Ascuas and Gunmar pant as they lay on their sides, limbs entangled. Gunmar gently runs his hand through Ascuas soft grass like fur. 

“How was it?” Gunmar asked her with a whisper, he knows she can hear him.

“Like coming home.” Ascuas says before yawning. With in minutes the chiefess was asleep. Gunmar smiles softly before he nuzzles her. She was different but the same. She had new scars and secrets, but her smile and laughter was the same. When ever she looked at him and smile, he felt his heart skip a beat. He felt a warm feeling in his chest and belly when ever he was near Ascuas. That is when it hits him. He was happy. He laughs and pulls Ascuas closer. He liked it.


	14. Chapter 14

The month passed quickly to Gunmar’s disappointment. Though he was pleased to see his whelps again. Bular, Ailill and Nagy, the baby long nose beast, happily ran up to him. Gunmar let out a low rumble as he leans down and nuzzles all three of them. 

“Father! Koa showed us this really cool hunting trick!” Bular says as he head butts the larger troll. 

“Yeah! Also Nagy got stuck so we had to pull her free!” Alilli says as she climbed onto his back only to be pulled back down by Nagy, who sounded angry. 

Gunmar laughs as he watched the two chase each other. He smiles even more when he gets a whiff of Ascuas. He looks up to see his mate walking over to them with two other Ombres on each side of them. One Ombre was largest, grey hid with light green fur, their eyes were a dark green. The other Ombre was about the same size as Ascuas, a little taller though. They were dark brown with dark green fur. Oddly the dark Ombre had flowers braided into their mane. 

“Gunmar!” Ascuas runs over to him and the whelps. She gave all four of her family members a nuzzle before turning to her companies. “Gunmar, Bular meet my friends Marama and Ceniza.”

Aillil squealed with delight before running over to the two older Ombres. “Marama! Ceniza!”

“Aillil!” Both Marama and Ceniza yell as they lean down to nuzzle and lick the whelp. “Look at how big you gotten!”

Cenzia, the gray one, turned to Bular and Nagy with a smile. “Oh! Ascuas I didn’t know you had another whelp! Also cute pet you got there.”   
Nagy made a little sound as she greeted the two strangers. Bular made a face before backing away from them. Gunmar let out a huff before pushing his son forward. Bular let out a whelp as Marama and Cenzia crowd around him. Marama then turns to Ascuas with a big grin on his face. He digs through his fur until he pulls out a few berries. 

“Ascuas do the thing!” He says with a chuckle. The red mare looks at him then at the berries then back at her friend. 

“No.”

“Please?”

“No.”

The two Ombres glare at each other until Ascuas let out a sigh and takes their top off. Unlike most mares that are born Ascuas didn’t have breast but pecs. Ascuas blushes and looks away, putting their hands on their hips. That is when their pecs start to pop out. 

Gunmar’s jaw drops as he watches this. He had never seen anyone do this before. As he watches in shock, Marama starts to throw the small little berries at Ascuas’s chest. Instead of going splat they bounce off. 

Cenzia then elbows Gunmar and points at their jaw. “Gunmar you got a little drool all over your face.” She teases as Gunmar snaps out of it wipes away the spit.

Cenzia then turns back to Ascuas with a purr. “If you won’t taken already, you will be having my whelps.”

This causes Marama to look at the grey troll in confusion. “Wait, I thought Aillil was-” He is caught off as a roar fills the air. 

Cenzia let out a sigh, “That is Podrido. I have to go now. It was an honor meeting you Gunmar.” She then looks at Ascuas a sad look in her green eyes. “Until we meet again, mera pyaar.” She gives Gunmar a small glare before leaving.

Gunmar watches her leave with a frown. What was that about? He turns back to see Bular and Aillil throwing berries at Ascuas’s pecs. Cenzia holds one out to the warlord who grins and joins in the fun. During the whole time Ascuas is glaring at him, this only encourages him.

“Oh! I almost forgot!” Cenzia says, “Can I join your clan?”

Gunmar pauses with his berry tossing and looks at the brown diamond troll then at Ascuas. Ascuas taps end of their snout thinking about it.   
“I don’t see why not. You are a good hunter and blacksmith.” Ascuas turns to Gunmar, “What do you think?”

Gunmar was surprised that Ascuas was asking what he thought. He looks at the brown bull and frowns. Marama didn’t look like a hunter or a blacksmith but he didn’t know Marama. They did need more soldiers and if this bull was really what Ascaus says he is then he will be great use to their cause. 

“You may join us but watch your step.” Gunmar says as he pops the berry in his hand into his mouth. Gunmar quickly regretted this and tried to spit the taste out of his mouth. 

Ascuas, Bular, Aililla and Marama burst out laughing as they watch him. Little Nagy makes a sound in confusion as Gunmar licks the ground.

“Why are you even with this fool?” Marama asked between laughter. This caused Gunmar to stop and look at Ascuas who was laying on her side holding side. She looks at him and smiles.

“Because I love him.”


	15. Chapter 15

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A flash back of how Ascuas and Gunmar met.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This will be part one of the flash back.

Gunmar sat on a boulder as he sharpened one of his blades. As he did this another troll came to his side. Gunmar pauses and looks up to see Orlagk the Oppressor. Gunmar bowed his head to him.

“My king.”

“Come with me Gunmar.” The older bull says before walking away. Gunmar quickly got up and fallows Orlagk to the other side of camp where most of the mares are kept. Gunmar hated this place, many of the mares were Orlagk. They all hated him, wanted him to die. Many were just empty and lifeless, losing hope of freedom.

Gunmar shakes his head trying to get the thoughts out of his mind. That is when he sees some soldiers trying to hold an odd looking troll down. The troll was made out of red diamonds instead of stone, matching grass like fur sprouted from the top of their head to the tip of their tail. At the end of the tail curved into a deadly blade that lashed in the air. Even crystals sprouted from their bored shoulders. The troll had a snout that snapped at anything that gets too close to their face, Gunmar could see blood on those sharp teeth. Horns with spins dripped with fresh blood. They had four arms, thick with muscles. 

“Strong and beautiful.” Orlagk says with a smirk as they watch the troll fight back. Gunmar couldn’t disagree with that. The troll was very strong and dangerous. Orlagk keeps talking. “Ombres are more animal than troll. Mares are bigger and stronger than bulls. They can lay up to thirty eggs each year.”

Gunmar turns to look at his king in shock. “Each year?”

Orlagk grins at this. “Yes each year. They live in large groups called clans.” He turns back to the mare with a dark look. “And see can lead us right to them.”

Gunmar frowns and turns to the mare. “How will you be able to do that?”

“By using you. You will care for the mare until I give you the single to let her go. Make it look like you care, then have her take you to her clan. When you gain their trust you will tell me where they are and then they will be ours.” Orlagk laughs wickly as Gunmar grins. It wasn’t a bad idea though he didn’t want to deal with some weird mare. When the Gumm- Gumm king finally stopped laughing he gave an order to place the mare in Gunmar’s tent. 

Gunmar watched as the mare was dragged passed him. Four dark blue eyes locked on two light blue eyes. Time seemed to slow down, even sound seemed to not exist. Time went back to normal when Gunmar felt a hand weigh down his shoulder. He looks to see Orlagk grinning at him.

“It is about time you take a mare.” He says before walking away leaving Gunmar alone with his thoughts.

 

Three days had passed and Gunmar still hadn’t gained the mare’s favor. When ever he entered the tent she would growl and hiss at him. A few times she would even lash out at him. Now he sat a few feet away from her. Minutes age Gunmar had return from hunting when he saw Orlagk walk out of his tent. Gunmar already knew what the brute did to the mare long before he entered the tent. Now he was listening to the mare’s sobs while cooking the four humans he had caught. He glances over at her to see that she was laying on her side while facing. Her eyes were closed shut, shaking like a leaf in the wind.

“Here.” Gunmar says holding one of the cooked humans out to her. He looks away, making himself look as non threatening as possible. A minute passed until he felt the meat taken. He grins when he hears the sound of crouching. A few minutes later he repeats the action before he finishes his own meal. He turns back around to look at her in surprise to see her sleeping. He let out a rumble before getting up and getting some furs. He gently places them on top of her before going back outside to finish his duties. 

 

Three days passed and he was slowly gaining her trust. She willingly took food and water from him. She didn’t get too close to him though. Gunmar would sometimes find bones with markings carved into them left in his nest. That night he woke up with bones and crystals braided into his mane, just like the mare. 

When he told Orlagk these, the king laughed in delight. Saying everything was coming to plan. For some reason this rubbed him the wrong way. He shook his head as he dragged a hand over his face. What has he gotten himself into?

 

A month has passed when Gunmar was given the order to “free” the Ombre mare. Gunmare started to call the mare Sunset since she looked the colors of the sun rise. Sometimes he would call her. Dragonspawn when he noticed that her blood was made out of lava. He never told her his name and she never told him his. Though this didn’t stop them from growing close. Sunset would cook whatever Gunmar would bring home. They would sit next to each other as they ate, Gunmar would talk as Sunset listen with a small smile. Sometimes Sunset would lean or lay on him as he did one of his tasks when he was at the tent. It was clear that they trust and cared for Gunmar. It was time to put their plan into action.

Gunmar walked into the tent holding a key to Sunset’s chains. The mare was grooming when they saw him. Their dark eyes go wide when they see the key in hand. The red troll stood on their hind legs, the tips of their horns barely reaching Gunmar’s chest. Gunmar quickly got to work, he growled when Sunset won’t hold still. He bite his tongue, he had no right to be angry at her. He too won’t hold still if he was in her place. As soon as she was freed of her shackles she turned to the back of the tent and used her clawed hands to rip a hole into it. She then slipped through it leaving Gunmar alone.

“Emoc?” Sunset said as she poked her head back in the tent with a tip of her head. Gunmar looks at her in surprise. She talked. Well not in trollish but she still talked. He thought she couldn’t since he never heard her speak. 

“Ouy gnimoc?” She asked him again. Gunmar did need to understand her to know what she was asking. He gives a nod before grabbing a few things and quickly flowing her. He followed her through the woods and up a hill. He stops to give the camp one last look. He looks up at the night sky, seeing the stars shine down upon him. He hopes everything goes to plan.


	16. Chapter 16

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Part two of flash back

Gunmar followed Sunset while she lead the way. Gunmar watched as she would stop once in a while to sniff the air. The odd troll walked on all six, sometimes shifting to walk on fours. This troll was indeed strange.

The sun had risen about three hours ago but the Ombre refused to stop and rest. Gunmar was getting tired of following of her. So with a growl he plops down on the ground. 

Sunset stopped walking and turned to him with a glare. She growls as she marches over to him. She grabs hold of the hair that dangled in his face and pulled him onto his feet. 

Gunmar stumbled forward, shocked by the fact that someone smaller than him that could left him up. He blinks then growls at her, showing off his own sharp tusks. The two glare at each other, growling and snapping jaws. 

The showdown would have last much longer if it wasn’t for the sound of a twig snapping. Both trolls turn to see five crystal trolls glaring at them. They were taller than Gunmar even though they were on their hands. Just like Sunset they had crystals on their shoulders and thick with muscles. The only difference was color. Their hide was yellow or light brown. Their fur looked like dried up grass. 

Sunset ran over to them and rubbed herself against them. The others smiled and nuzzled her, happy to see the younger troll. Sunset says something that causes the strangers to glare at Gunmar before walking away. Some went behind him and pushed him forward. Gunmar stumbled forward, he had to stop himself from attacking them. He hoped they didn’t plan on killing him. 

By the time they reach the Ombre camp the sun had set. The camp was hidden in a valley. Gunmar didn’t even realized it was a camp until he saw the strange trolls crawl out of the ground. They stopped walking when two trolls came walking over to them. One was an Ombre while the other wasn’t. 

The none Ombre was shorter than Gunmar, the tip of his horns reaching his chest. The troll was white, with golden and black eyes. His horns had spins and shaped his face. He had a feather tied to one of his horns. A green crystal with a gold metal hung from his neck.

The other troll, the Ombre, was a mare. She was a golden color with matching fur and dark blue eyes. The mare had two earrings in their left ear, each had a feather tied to it. She two had a green crystal but no metal on it, but there were bones tied to it. She even had crystals and bones tied to her grass like fur. She screamed power and she knew it.  
Sunset ran over to them, hugging and lots of purring. The mare, who Gunmar believed to be in charge, cups Sunset’s face with two clawed hands. The bull, who must be the leader’s mate, wipes away Sunset’s tears. The two leaders then turned to Gunmar with a low growl. If looks could kill Gunmar would be a pile of bones. It was then Gunmar realized that these were her parents, and they were not happy.

Sunset saw this and quickly said something in her native tongue. Her parents looked at her in shock as the other members of their clan started to whisper to each other. Her father then walks over to Gunmar. 

“Is it true?” His voice was deep and smooth. “Did you really free my daughter?”

Gunmar gives a nod. “Yes, I did. I could no longer take her surfing.”

Sunset’s father turns and says something to his wife. After a moment she gives him a nod. He turns back to Gunmar. “Follow me.”

Gunmar hesitates but does fallow the older bull. He gives Sunset a quick glance. He could feel eyes trained on him, watching every movement he made. Soon they came to a hut made out of leather. It was lit by candles, it gave everything a errioy feeling. There was plants, skulls and skins everywhere. The older bull sits down and gestures for Gunmar to join him. Gunmar let out a huff as he sits down across from. 

“I am Xin’ta.” The host says, “And you are?”

Gunmar holds his head high and puff out his chest. “I am Gunmar the Black, son of the dying heartstone.”

To Gunmar’s surprise Xin’ ta only gave a nod. “Well Gunmar tell me about yourself.”

“Myself?” He asked in confusion. Why would he want that?

“Yes. What do you like to do. How did you meet Ascaus. Things like that.” The older bull says with a wave of his hand.

“Ascuas?” Gunmar asked confused by this. 

“My daughter.” Xin’ ta says with a smirk. “The one you saved.”

 

“Oh.” Gunmar says now feeling silly. “Alright….” He says before he tells Xin’ta how he met the red mare and what he enjoys doing. Xin’ta even swapped stories with him. Gunmar didn’t know why but he felt like he knew Xin’ta for years. Sadly it had to come to an end. Xin’ta stood up as he tried to stop laughing.

“You lucky that he didn’t catch you, Gunmar.” He says with a shack of his head. “He would have-” He cuts himself off and frowns. He shakes his head again. “Never mind. You need to rest.” 

Without another word the pale troll leaves Gunmar alone with his thoughts. Gunmar growls lowly before he lays down on the furs in the corner. This was going to be a very long month.


	17. Chapter 17

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Last part of the flash back.

Gunmar walked through the camp looking for Xin’ta when he runs into Ascuas and her mother. The two were fighting, fur, grass and dirt went flying in the air. There was growling and snarling, snapping of jaws and yelps. 

Gunmar was shocked by this, he had seen fights before but not like these. The two mares looked like animals fighting over food. Yet it was amazing. It was clear they didn’t need a sword because they are the sword.

“There you are.” Xin’ta says as he comes up next to Gunmar. “How was your rest?”

Gunmar pretend that the older bull didn’t stalter him. “It was well. My feet doesn’t hurt.” He says as he keeps watching the two mares fight. “Why are they fighting?”

“They not fighting, they are sparing.” Xin’ta says with a smile. “Come! Iḿ sure you are hungry my friend.” Xin’ta says again before leading the way. 

Gunmar looks at the two mares before following Xin’ta. He was indeed hungry, he hadn’t eaten since the night before freeing Ascuas. “What is there to eat? I do not see any humans.” 

“We don’t normally eat humans.” The smaller troll says as he walks up to an elder who was stirring a large pot. It looked like it was made out of clay or bones. Once in a while they would toss some wood into the fire under it. Xin’ta says something to the Ombre before bowing to them. The Ombre bows in return before grabbing a bowl from their side and scuped the stew into it. Xin’ta takes it brings the bowl to his mouth and gulps it down. He smacks his lips. “Now that is good.”

Gunmar looks at the pot then at the elder. His stomach rumbles as the strange scent filled his noose. He hesitates before he too bows to the elder. The elder smiles and gives him a bowl full of the stew. He is about to bring it to his mouth but pauses. He turns to Xin’ta with a frown. “How do I say thank you?”

Xin’ta grins at him. “Ouy knath, gena ono.” As he says this he places a hand on his chest then turns the palm upwards and forward to the elder.

Gunmar chewed on his tongue before trying it. “Ouy kath, gana ono.” He makes sure to do the hand movement.

The two older trolls burst out laughing. “Close. That was close.” Xin’ta says with a laugh as he pats Gunmar’s hand. 

Gunmar decides to try again. “Ouy knath, gena ono.” He does the hand movement again, move smoothly this time.

The elder smiles and claps all four hands together. Xin’ta smiles at Gunmar with an improving smile. Gunmar couldn’t help but puff out his chest out with pride. He felt something but didn’t know what it was. He then brought the stew back to his mouth and took a large gulp. His eyes go wide as he is hit by all kinds of flavors. 

“What- what is this?” He asked before finishing off the stew and gesturing for more. Xin’ta shrugs his slim shoulders. 

“No idea. Sai never tells anyone his secret recipe.Not even his stew.” He places the bowl back next to the pot. Save some room there is still some other foods to try.” 

After Gunmar finished his fourth bowl Xin’ta took him to another elder who was roasting meat. The meat was a golden color with some black here and there. It looked like some kind of large lizard. Gunmar could already taste the crunch of the cooking flesh. 

“Nothing beats some good roasted Zinma!” Xin’ta says as elder uses their sharp fingers to cut off a large piece and hands it to their chief on some wood. 

Gunmar looks at the Ombre’s hands then his own. He had always noticed that he didn’t have nails like other trolls did. Instead his fingers ended in sharp pointed tips. It looked like he wasn’t the only one. He was snapped out of his thoughts by Xin’ta’s voice. 

“Here try this. I think you will like it.” 

Gunmar greedily takes the meat. He let out a moan when the sweet juicy meat touch his tongue. After Gunmar ate more of the meat, Xin’ta gave him some water. 

“So tell me, Gunmar the Black, son of the dying heartstone. Will you be joining us or will you return to Orglark?”

Gunmar stares at him in shock. “Join you?”

“Yes. Becoming one of us. It will be hard at first but I think you would be happy here.” Xin’ta says with a kind smile. 

Gunmar chews on his tongue. He didn’t know what to say. Well he did, he should be saying no but…. Gunmar looks to see where Ascuas was. He watched as the young mare laughed and ran away from her mother. A part of him wanted to say yes.

After a while Gunmar knew his answer. “I am sorry but I belong with the Gumm-Gumms.” 

Xin’ta gives him a sad but understanding smile and nod. “Of course. Remember you will always have a place among us.” 

As the sun was starting to rise into the sky when Gunmar finally returns to the Gumm-Gumms camp. He lays on his furs, the scent of clay, smoke and other scents still cling to them. He can’t help but wonder if he made the right decision.

Years will pass when Gunmar goes sick of Orglak. He knew he didn’t stand a chance against him, at least not yet. Instead the young bull leaves with a few other trolls, two mares with their whelps , and three bulls, one of them a bonemender. For two years they traveled looking for a home, gaining a few new members once in a while. At some point they come across a place where there is little to no rain and hardly in plants. Gunmar learns that it is called a desert. Gunmar leads his small tribe into the hot and cruel land. 

That had been a month ago and now they were lost. It was stupied of him. He knew that now. They were lost with little to no water and had long ran out of food. He stops and turns to his followers. It had grown smaller over the month. They once had five bulls, nine mares and ten whelps. Now they had three bulls, five mares and eight whelps. Gunmar let out a sigh and was slowly giving up hope until he heard the sound of chirping. He quickly turned around to see three trolls made out of crystals sitting on a pile of rocks less than a foot away. Ombres. 

He stared at them in shock. How had he not seen them before? Before he could figure it out they started to turn to leave. In a panic he lunges forward and grabs the smaller one. He pulls them to his chest and puts a blade to her neck. 

“Give us water or she dies!” He demands with a low growl as more Ombres came. One of them he thought he would never see again. 

“Gunmar?”  
“Xin’ta?” Gunmar asked in shock almost dropping the blade. This gave the mare enough time to almost shatter his nuts. Gunmar dropped to the ground moaning. He glanced up to see the mare glaring at him. It was Ascuas and she was not happy. She turns and walks away.

“Now that was not very smart, Gunmar.” Xin’ta says as he helps him up. “She still upset that you didn’t say good bye.” 

Gunmar let out a grunt as he glances at the red mare. He didn’t think she would care. He lets Xin’ta lead him and his tribe away. 

Sometime later Gunmar was sitting on a log while drinking some water. Many members were laughing and dancing around the fire. One of them was Ascuas. He let out a curse when he accidentally bites his finger instead of the meat. Xin'ta walks over to him along with the healer that joined Gunmar. 

"So you going to stare at her all night?" Xin'ta asked him. 

"He is right." The healer says. "What are you going to do?"

Gunmar growls at this. He wasn't sure. "I want to punch her in the face. With my face. Softly….. she smells nice."

Xin'ta laughs at this. "Then dance with her! What worse can happen?"

After a minute Gunmar gets up and dances with the red mare. She smiles at him. They dance together all night long. 

A month passes and he shares his bedfurs with Ascuas for the first time. A week later he finds out he is going to be a father. He is nervous but overjoyed. 

Three months passed and Orglak finds them. Gunmar watches as the beast kills Bala and Xin'ta. He tries to save Ascuas and their unborn whelps but he wasn't fast enough. He watches them fall into the lava. He is filled with an overwhelming rage. When he snaps out of it, he is missing an eye and Orglak's head at his feet. Ascuas was gone but Gunmar was still alive but he didn't feel alive.

**Author's Note:**

> This is based off of a rp I am doing on Tumblr. Let me know what you guys think so far.


End file.
